A modem computer system typically comprises a central processing unit (CPU) and supporting hardware necessary to store, retrieve and transfer information, such as communications busses and memory. It also includes hardware necessary to communicate with the outside world, such as input/output controllers or storage controllers, and devices attached thereto such as keyboards, monitors, tape drives, disk drives, communication lines coupled to a network, etc. The CPU is the heart of the system. It executes the instructions which comprise a computer program and directs the operation of the other system components.
From the standpoint of the computer's hardware, most systems operate in fundamentally the same manner. Processors are capable of performing a limited set of very simple operations, such as arithmetic, logical comparisons, and movement of data from one location to another. But each operation is performed very quickly. Programs which direct a computer to perform massive numbers of these simple operations give the illusion that the computer is doing something sophisticated. What is perceived by the user as a new or improved capability of a computer system is made possible by performing essentially the same set of very simple operations, but doing it much faster. Therefore continuing improvements to computer systems require that these systems be made ever faster.
The overall speed of a computer system (also called the “throughput”) may be crudely measured as the number of operations performed per unit of time. Many improvements have been made and continue to be made to increase the speed of individual computer processors. However, there are certain limits to processor clock speed, number of circuits on a chip, and so forth which limit the overall throughput of a single processor. To support increasing demand for computing resource, it has become common in many large systems to employ multiple processors as a means of further increasing the throughput of the system. Additionally, such large systems may have multiple caches, buses, I/O drivers, storage devices and so forth.
The proliferation of system components introduces various architectural issues involved in managing these resources. For example, multiple processors typically share the same main memory (although each processor may have its own cache). If two processors have the capability to concurrently read and update the same data, there must be mechanisms to assure that each processor has authority to access the data, and that the resulting data is not gibberish. Another architectural issue is the allocation of processing resources to different tasks in an efficient and “fair” manner, i.e., one which allows all tasks to obtain reasonable access to system resources. There are further architectural issues, which need not be enumerated in great detail here.
One recent development in response to this increased system complexity is to support logical partitioning of the various resources of a large computer system. Conceptually, logical partitioning means that multiple discrete partitions are established, and the system resources of certain types are assigned to respective partitions. Specifically, processor resources of a multi-processor system may be partitioned by assigning different processors to different partitions, by sharing processors among some partitions and not others, by specifying the amount of processing resource measure available to each partition which i s sharing a set of processors, and so forth. Each task executes within a logical partition, meaning that it can use only the resources assigned to that partition, and not resources assigned to other partitions.
Logical partitions are generally defined and allocated by a system administrator or user with similar authority. I.e., the allocation is performed by issuing commands to appropriate management software resident on the system, rather than by physical reconfiguration of hardware components. It is expected, and indeed one of the benefits of logical partitioning is, that the authorized user can re-allocate system resources in response to changing needs or improved understanding of system performance. Some logical partitioning systems support dynamic partitioning, i.e., the changing of certain resource definition parameters while the system is operational, without the need to shut down the system and re-initialize it.
Complex systems may be used to support a variety of applications, but one common use is the maintenance of large databases, from which information may be obtained. Large databases usually support some form of database query for obtaining information which is extracted from selected database fields and records. Such queries can consume significant system resources, particularly processor resources.
A query involves retrieving and examining records in a database according to some search strategy. Not all strategies are equal. Various factors may affect the choice of optimum search strategy. To support database queries, some large database applications have query optimizers which construct search strategies. An optimizer is an application program which is intended to construct a near optimal search strategy for a given set of search parameters, according to known characteristics of the database, the system on which the search strategy will be executed, and/or and optional user specified optimization goals. Often, a query (search strategy) constructed by a query optimizer can be saved and re-used again and again.
In constructing a search strategy, some query optimizers consider the configuration of a computer system. I.e., depending on the system resources, it may be possible to execute different parts of the query simultaneously on different processors. For example, one processor may find all records wherein a field X matches parameter x0, while another processor concurrently finds all records wherein a field Y matches parameter y0. The two lists of records found by the two processors may subsequently be combined by intersection, union or other more complex operations. In this case, it is likely that the availability of two processors will reduce the total time required to perform the query.
Where a system is logically partitioned, the query executes in one of the logical partitions. In the case of dynamically defined logical partitions, it is possible that the parameters of the logical partition in which the query executes will change. A query which is optimized by a query optimizer and executed after a substantial time lag (e.g., is designed to be re-used periodically) might therefore have been generated under system configuration assumptions which are no longer true. A need therefore exists, not necessarily recognized, to assure that query strategies accurately reflect the current system configuration under which they are to be executed.